


I made me

by MrsMetta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMetta/pseuds/MrsMetta
Summary: 'The biggest heart needs the strongest protection.' … The question 'What made you like this?' must have come up on earlier occasions too.(100 word drabble.)





	

I'm high. Thoughts I usually push out of my mind reappear unrestrained. They're floating, I'm drifting. I could pull myself together, obviously. Instead I lie back literally and metaphorically, and let them be for once.

'You made yourself…’

‘You rebuilt yourself into someone who can endure the unbearable. Who lives on, at the cost of freezing the injured parts.'

'Nevertheless, recently your solidity has cracked. Your survival instinct has faded.'

'Do your research…’

‘Sociopaths aren't insecure. They don't need support.'

'Sociopaths never long for contact.'

'Their hearts don't keep feeling phantom pains.'

/

"Hello, John. Did you come for me, too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to the incredibly helpful Ariane DeVere for betaing and encouraging.


End file.
